


Blank Slate

by CamietheCamel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: And the Admin isn't innocent either, BLU Medic is a trans male, BLU Medic is such a sweetiepie, BLU Scout is a dick, BLU Spy is a mommy-sue, BLU Spy technically becomes RED Sniper's travel buddy yaaay, BLU and RED Sniper are twins, M/M, RED Medic is a crabby mccrabster, RED Sniper doesn’t know what love is ha ha, RED Spy is the leader of the RED team, RED and BLU Scout are half brothers, Team Fortress 2 - Freeform, There are dark secrets about Mann Co., he’s also the leader of the BLU team, modern day AU, seriously don’t mess with him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamietheCamel/pseuds/CamietheCamel
Summary: Mann Co. has finally shut down after the last Mann vs Machine raid. Many of the mercenaries are now without jobs, but they split ways and force themselves to move on. The RED Sniper, or Austin as he now goes by, starts to wonder just how long rivalries have past. His best way of finding out? The former BLU Spy.Or Maxime as he is now called.





	1. New fandom, new fanfictions!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya’ll! Will keep you posted for new chapters!

So I recently got into TF2 and here I am writing fanfic of it! Yeah I know, I’M WEIRD LOL. Idea will be based off of a Modern Day AU from my discord rp group, so a lot of ideas stem from there with some major or minor changes.

For reference all the mercenaries go by these names:

RED team:  
Scout (Jeremy Harper Lee)  
Pyro (Katy Maxwell)  
Soldier (Jane Doe)  
Heavy (Misha/Mikahail)  
Engineer (Dell Conagher)  
Demoman (Tavish Finnegan)  
Medic (Dr. Ludwig Volger)  
Sniper (Austin Mundy)  
Spy (Pierre Mal D’Amor)

BLU team:  
Scout (Theodore Jerome Colbalt)  
Pyro (Sean Edwards)  
Soldier (Roger Stolts)  
Heavy (Ivan Kolsolv)  
Engineer (Nick Langston)  
Demoman (Murdock Ranulf)  
Medic (Lela/Leland Parks Belshmidt)  
Sniper (Ethan Mundy)  
Spy (Maxime DeWinter)


	2. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austin wakes up in a cold sweat. Life hasn't changed much for him.

A small tight knot formed in RED Sniper's throat. His aim was steady, or so he hoped, and his breath was bated little by little. He kept a good eye out for the enemy team, any would do at this point, and his teeth gritted in anticipation. "Come on, ya bloody piker... Where the bloody hell are you..." he muttered under his breath.

The wait seemed longer than it should have. His scope lens wondered here and there across the field, yet no BLU had shown up yet. "Fookin' hell, this is the longest wait I've ever had." he said to himself, grumbling a little.  
  
Usually he was great with waiting. Patience was key when you were a sniper. And especially now that he had set up beforehand unbeknownst to the RED team. It usually didn't take _this_ long for the other team mercenaries to start making their way to the BLU base. This long silence started to make him wonder if there really _wasn't_ any action going on.

He prepared a shot just in case, and he heard the sound of gunfire and yelling from a distance. "There ya are..." he whispered, finally getting some sign that they actually _were_ fighting. He leveled up his rifle and the battle brought itself to him.

RED team and BLU team mercenaries were all over the place, shooting and screaming at one another as the field now filled itself with dead bodies and explosions. A RED Medic fell dead to the ground from the enemy BLU Scout, who rushed ahead of the team to find the RED intelligence. RED Sniper gave a small grin and watched the fight play out.

Both Pyros were caught up with torching one another, and some others nearby, to death and running around like chickens with their heads cut off. The BLU Soldier was teamed up close with the Heavy and ganged up against one pitiful RED Scout. The Demoman from both teams were no where to be seen, but it was likely that they were drinking whiskey together and slacking off from war. Funny. The RED Engineer seemed to have an upperhand against the BLU Engineer, who hadn't even set up his own sentry.

RED Sniper decided that this was the perfect time to shoot the BLU Engineer. He lifted his rifle and gave a steady aim, the red dot over the BLU Engineer's head without the victim noticing. He held his breath and prepared to shoot...

But a second too late and he found himself turning around to face a certain visitor in his camp position.

 

"Surprise~"

 

.

.

.

 

Austin awoke sharply, sitting up in his bed and panting quickly. He hit his head on the roof of his van as he did so and cursed harshly to himself. "Bloody...What...." he looked around, silence was the only thing that met him as he realized he was just in his trailer van. Asleep. Or at least, _used_ to be.

He held a hand to his forehead. A dream. A dream of back when he was a mercenary. He swallowed hard and slid out of bed, shuffling to the sink to fill a small mug of coffee. Screw sleeping at this point. It was too damn late at night, but he didn't care.

He sat down in the seat in the far back of the van, mug in hand and the other hand propped up on his knee to hold his forehead. His head swam with thoughts he couldn't sort out. However, one in particular stood out for him.

  
"I wonder what the others are doing now..." he mumbled out loud, realizing what he had said. He felt oddly curious about what had become of the once mighty and unstoppable Mann Co. mercenaries. He especially wondered about the enemy team. How did they all survive without Mann Co.'s employment?

Sure, it was easy for Austin to survive because... well... He was still a sniper for hire even if Mann Co. let him off. As for the others... He wasn't as sure. Although a part of him DID tell him that both Heavys had returned to their own homes in Russia, and Engineers to their country homes. Still, as for the rest he wondered about it more than he probably should have.

Austin sighed. This was too much to think about, but it was also too much to let go of. He wanted to know, despite knowing how much of a bad idea it might be considered.

He slowly got up and slipped his glasses on, moving to the front of the van and sitting in the driver's seat. He silently started the engine and pulled out of his small campsite in a lot outside the city. He drove out to a road leading to the city, and stepped on the gas.

 

He was going to find out the fate of his teammates and his enemies, and despite his loss he had a small idea of where to start.

 

 

And that was with the former BLU Spy.


	3. BLU ain't your color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austin moves onward to find the former BLU Spy, but it isn't as easy as it seems in a huge city full of random citizens. Lucky for him the former BLU isn't subtle with his living style, and frankly it surprises Austin by a longshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Trigger Warnings: Mentions/Implications of Physical Beating]

Austin parked his van outside of a cafe restaurant. Now it was full morning, and people were up and buzzing throughout the city. He climbed out and looked around him, thankful that he had decided to straighten up his clothes before hand.

He dusted his shirt off and started to walk inside. He sat at a table off to the side, removing his hat and placing it on the table in front of him, and began to wonder how in the world he was going to find the former BLU Spy. The man was known for living in the shadows, out of sight and out of mind. Especially because he was a SPY, and staying incognito was a specialty of theirs. Not even _his_ Spy was willing to let one small bit of his personal life slip up in front of the other mercenaries.

Austin swallowed hard as he stared at his hands, waiting for someone to notice him and take his order. He heard plenty of yelling from the kitchens, which in his mind wasn't quite a good sign. He sighed and hung his head, resting it onto his arms as he bit his lip and prayed for some sort of hint as to where the former BLU could be. He barely noticed the waiter at his table tapping a finger on the table impatiently to get his attention.

  
"Mon dieu, are you alright?"

 

The voice and tone caught Austin so off guard that he looked up sharply and stared straight into a beautiful pair of blue eyes.  
  
Neither said a word as they studied one another, the realization slow to sink in.

 

It didn't last long.

 

"YOU-!" Austin opened his mouth, but the other cut him off.

"Mon dieu Sniper, ez zhat really you?" the Frenchmen asked with subtle surprise. "Non non, wait. Let me guess... You're zhe RED Sniper. Oui?" the other asked with a short smirk. It was really no surprise. Austin still wore his red mercenary shirt after all.

Austin didn't even know how to respond to that. "I... You.... Oh croinky! Sorry, mate. I guess I'm just...shocked." he said with a quick shake of his head. "You look... You look good." he said. Dammit was that ALL he could say?  
  
The other didn't seem to notice his slip up and chuckled lightly. "Funny. I cannot say zhe same for you, mon cher. You look like shit." he replied with a tilt of his head.   
  
"Aw, bugger... Do I?" Austin asked as he stared at his shirt. Yeah, he didn't look too good at all. Could be better.

"Oui. Or at least in my opinion." he said. He gave a small smile and brushed back some hair over his ear. Oh yes. Austin had almost barely noticed. The former BLU Spy didn't have his mask on! Usually he would. Right? Wasn't the mask of huge importance to him?  
  
Back in their mercenary days, neither of the Spies allowed any of the teammates to see under their mask. In fact, it was even taboo to ask about it, or even mention the comment if they valued their backs and/or lives. At the time, people like Engineer and Sniper didn't care for much for finding out. But now, it seemed a slight shock that he didn't notice that first when they recognized one another.

"Fookin' hell, Spoi. I barely noticed ya didn't have yer mask...." Austin admitted, still in awe of this newfound presentation. The other seemed to scoff lightly in response.

"Oui. I forgot zhat you have never seen me without my mask." he replied with a glance to the side. "And, uh, I don't usually go by zhat name anymore. I'm commonly referred to as Maxime." he explained.

Austin blinked. "A bloody handsome name, I gotta say." he said with a slightly teasing grin, the other rolling his eyes in amusement. "Oui, I suppose eet ez."

The initial shock was only a little bit over. Maxime adjusted his tie a little. A common Spy habit.

“What ez your name nowadays, mon dieu Sniper?” The Frenchmen asked silkly, smiling down at him with one hand on the table to support him.

“Oh! Uh. Austin. Austin Mundy.” He told the other with slight hesitation. But of course he’d be hesitant to tell his real name to a Spy, even a retired one.

“Mm. Interesting...” was the only response from the former BLU. “So? I suppose you are not here for idle chit chat, are you?” He asked with one eybrow raised.

Austin’s stomach reminded him of the real reason why he walked into the cafe. “Oi! Bugger! I forgot! Sorry.” He said with an embarrassed smile.

Maxime didn’t seem fazed about it, and took a tiny notepad and pen from his chest pocket. After scribbling down his order Austin started to think about his real reason for finding the former BLU Spy.

"I, uh, actually... I came to find you. I just didn't expect to find you so fast..." Austin told him with a small smile, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Hm...Really? I'm more so surprised zhat eet was me of all people you decided to go looking for, mon dieu bushman." Maxime replied with a small shrug, winking a bit.  
  
"Yeah...Yeah me too... Guess I, uh, was just remembering the ol' mercenary days...and of course I guess it was you I had the most run-ins with... So maybe my memories connected who I associated the most with..." Austin sighed. "I dunno... Might be losin' my mind." he chuckled weakly.  
  
"Well... You theenk about what eet ez your mind ez _really_ looking for while I go retrieve your order." the Frenchmen replied with a smile, gently taking the menu from him and turning to duck into the kitchen.  
  
Austin sat there, mindblown that he had found the former BLU so easily. It... It couldn't have really been that simple...could it? Suddenly his cell rang loudly and he fumbled to shut the sound off, a few customers around looking his direction.  
  
He flipped it on and answered it. "G-G'day, mate." he replied.  
  
  
_"OH! SO YOU WERE RIGHT! IT WORKS!"_  
  
_"Dude, ya gotta hold the receiver to your ear! Ya have it upside down, dipshit!"_  
  
_"WHAT? I DO NOT UNDERSTAND! THIS MUST BE CURSED THEN! IT CANNOT BE TRUSTED!"_

 _"NO NO NO, DON'T SMASH IT-!"_  
  
  
_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_....  
  
  
"...Whot the bloody fookin' hell...?" Austin stared at the cell phone skeptically. "Hm...That sounded an awful lot like...."  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Maxime asked, suddenly hovering over him and staring at him with interest. Austin nearly leapt out of his seat.  
  
"Holy duly! Don't do that, mate! Coulda given me a heart attack!" Austin said as he clutched his chest. Maxime simply chuckled softly at his skittish reaction. "Mon dieu. Eet ez what I do best." he replied and set down his food, then sat in the chair in front of him.  
  
"Oi...Roight..." Austin said, and started to slowly eat as he awaited Maxime's questions.  
  
"For one...why did you suddenly feel zhe need to find us all again...?" the other asked, his hands folded under his chin and elbows propped on the table.  
  
"To be honest...Oi'm not really sure why..." Austin replied, looking at his food for a few moments. "Oi mean...It wouldn’t hurt t’catch up...roight?” He smiled nervously.

Maxime seemed to study him for a moment before nodding a little. “Oui...I guess...but zhat makes me wonder why you’re choosing to find both zhe former teams...and moreso zhat eet was I you thought of first.” He said.

”Yeah. I wondered th’same.” Austin replied. He continued to finish his food while Maxime stared off at the glass pane where many civilians passed by. “....”

Austin looked up. “You alroight there, mate?”

”Hm? Oh...Oui, I’m fine.” Maxime replied, though it didn’t sound that convincing.

Austin blinked. “Roight...”

Maxime and Austin sat in silence for a few moments before a loud, angry shout came from the kitchen. Maxime gave a shuddering huff. “Be right back.” He mumbled, standing up and ducking back into the kitchen.

Austin waited patiently, and his thoughts began to wander. He wondered about something in particular.

Maxime, being a former Spy, wasn’t the kind of man to choose this kind of run-down job. In fact, Austin would have guessed he’d be anywhere _but_ this place. The thought alone bothered Austin, and he was baffled as to how Maxime even ended up in such a low-paying job.

He was about to let it slide when a loud crash and the sound of a metal pan banging loudly echoed from the kitchen along with a pretty good stream of swear words.

”The chef isn’t happy again...” a waitress whispered to her fellow co-worker, who nodded in agreement.

Austin looked highly concerned, and a few moments after Maxime walked out. The Frenchman adjusted his sleeves and hung up his apron before walking back to Austin.

”Whot in bloody hell was that?” Austin asked. “Nothing important.” Maxime said, but Austin could see that even with his sleeves tugged down the other couldn’t hide the small blue spot on his arm.

Austin sighed. ”...Roight. So-“ 

”...You know...actually...I’ve been meaning to take a break from work. Perhaps I will accompany you to find our former teammates.” He interrupted blankly, his eyes averted and leaning on the table with his arms.

Austin blinked. It wasn’t really in the former BLU Spy’s nature to consider sticking around the Kiwi-Aussie, let alone travel with him, but he wasn’t about to say he couldn’t either.

”That’s, uh, nice o’ya I guess.” Austin replied with a small grin. “We should head out in a bit then. Better t’git movin’ before the sun hits the horizon.” He said, Maxime gave a small confirmed hum in response to show he agreed.

As soon as Austin finished Maxime stood up and dusted his shoulders. “Hm. Shall  we?” He asked, looking expectantly at the other as Austin stumbled out of his seat a bit. “Yeah, yeah! Let’s go.” He said.

Austin led the way out, Maxime giving a small nod in response as he followed him. “So, uh, who do’ya have in mind fer is to find first?” He asked curiously.

”Ah. I have the perfect person in mind.” Maxime replied, Austin raised an eyebrow in response. “Oh? N’who’d that be, mate?” He asked, pushing his trailer van’s door open for Maxime.

 

”Let’s take a visit down to zhe clinic, zhall  we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in college! So I’ll be uploading whenever I can get a new chapter in! Hope you guys enjoy this!


End file.
